This invention relates generally to improvements in centrifuges for cleaning liquids.
In more particular aspects this invention relates to oil cleaners of centrifuge type, in which a drum, into which the oil is fed, is mounted in bearings for rotation within a housing and is rotated about a vertical axis by the reaction of oil jets from nozzles rotating with the drum.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to centrifugal filter separators, based on the principle of Hero's engine, in which the solid contaminants in the oil collect on the inner surface of the rotating drum, together with water, which is removed from the rotating drum through the extraction mechanism located on the drum shaft.
In still more particular aspects this invention relates to the water extraction mechanism, of a centrifugal filter based on the principle of Hero's engine, which is removable from the shaft of the drum, permitting cleaning of the internal surfaces of the drum of accumulated solid contaminants.
Centrifugal oil filters, using a rotating drum powered by reaction of oil jets, are well known in the art. In such filters the incoming oil is subjected to very high centrifugal forces, resulting in separation of solid contaminants and water. During operation of the filter the water can be removed from the space, adjacent to the inner surface of the drum, by the water conducting tubes, communicating with the hollow shaft. The solid contaminants are centrifuged to the inner surface of the drum and form a layer of thick paste, which from time to time must be removed by opening the drum and cleaning the inner surface. During this cleaning operation the centrifuged water conducting tubes interfere with the removal of the contaminants, which must be scraped from the inner surface of the drum. During those periodic cleaning operations the centrifuged water conducting tubes may be easily damaged or bent, resulting in mass inbalance of the rotating drum assembly, which in turn may generate large out-of-balance forces and severe vibrations of the filter. Also the accurate placement of the centrifuged water conducting tubes, in respect to the inner surface of the drum, is very difficult.